


Fever

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [23]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Sickfic, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding gets sick.





	Fever

It was an ordinary day at Cafe Mew Mew, and since Taruto had some free time to himself, he'd decided to go there and enjoy some sweets while visiting Pudding at work. They couldn't spend much time talking to her, since she was so busy, but she was at least able to wait on his table, and even getting to watch her while she worked was enough for him to enjoy. All in all, he was having a very good day, though he couldn't help but wonder if something was bothering Pudding.

Normally, she was very energetic, doing as many tricks as she could get away with, but today, she was just waiting on tables like anyone else. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, it seemed like she was dragging a little bit more than everyone else, and that was what really concerned him. It was rare that she was low enough on energy to be like others, so if she was even dragging behind, then that had to mean that there was something seriously wrong with her. His concern grew as he watched her, and when she had a chance to come check on him, he asked, “Is something wrong?”

“What?” She even seemed a little dazed when she spoke, but she shook her head. “No, nothing's wrong. Why would you even ask?” She was so immediately defensive that he knew he had to be onto something. She always tried so hard to keep people from worrying about her that her attempts to hide her problems usually made the fact that there was a problem obvious.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You seem kind of out of it.”

“I'm fine!” she insisted, and even though he wasn't convinced, she had to get back to work, so there wasn't really much he could do about it. Pudding went on her way, but there was a sway to her walk that really concerned him, but before Taruto had a chance to talk to her again, things took a turn for the worse.

He was lucky that she was walking close to his table when it happened, or else even he, with his alien reflexes, would not have been able to save her. As it was, Pudding began to collapse, and he was just barely quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor. He felt a panic overtake him, wondering what was wrong with her. The commotion had drawn the attention of Ryou, and the two of them brought her into the back so that he could check up on her.

When they laid her down, Taruto felt her forehead and said, “I know humans aren't supposed to be that hot. There's got to be something wrong with her!” Ryou nodded and got to work, and all Taruto could do was watch and wait, until finally the other man spoke.

“It isn't anything serious,” he said at last. “Nothing that can't be treated with a lot of rest, but she does need to go home and rest, and you need to make sure that she does that. You need to stay with her until she's feeling better, and treat this just like you would any other cold. Just make sure she stays in bed, and she should be feeling better starting tommorrow.”

Taruto nodded, but he still couldn't help feeling incredibly worried about her after watching her pass out like that. He quickly took her into his arms so that he could take her back to his home, hoping that he could get her fever to break soon. She kept a pair of pajamas there, because they were that close and spent that much time together, so he helped her get into those before letting her lay down in his bed. She was in and out of consciousness, and barely awake even when she was in, so he had to do most of the work himself. He put a cold washcloth on her forehead and watched her sleepy, uneasy, and fearing that she might be worse off than Ryou had realized. He knew that the older man was knowledgeable in this things, but he was just so worried about her and he didn't know what to do.

All he could do was watch and wait, and even though it was a bit boring sitting alone with her, he refused to get up and do anything else until he knew that she was okay. A few times, he felt himself drifting off, but he did what he could to keep himself awake while he watched her sleep. It was a few hours or so when she finally woke up, her voice a bit slurred as she called out, “Tarutaru...” causing him to jump.

“What is it?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

“I don't...” she mumbled, her eyes bleary while she tried to find her words, tried to orient herself so that she could actually speak to him clearly. “I don't feel good...” Well, that much was already obvious to both of them, so she tried to think of something more clear to say. “I feel yucky,” she settled on at last.

He got up to get closer to her, wanting to ask what he could do for her, and that's when he picked up the scent of what seemed to be sweat mingled with pee, and when he reached the bed, he pulled back the blanket to investigate. Sure enough, she was drenched in sweat from head to toe, her fever still raging, and her pajama bottoms and the sheets around her were absolutely soaked through because at some point during her nap, she had wet the bed.

She mumbled, “I'm sorry...made a mess...” Her voice was so pathetically fragile that it made his heart ache, and all he wanted was to make her feel better.

“It's okay, don't worry about,” he said, brushing it off. He instead helped her up, pulling her into his arms so that he could carry her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. When he stood her up in the bathroom, he held her steady while he peeled her pajamas off of her, and turned on the bath, running cool water for he to soak in. Once the bath was full, he turned off the water, and scooped her up once more, sitting her down in the bathtub.

Being alone with her in such a state of undress, it was hard for his mind not to wander. Even though he knew that she was sick and knew better than to think about such things when she was in that condition, his body didn't seem to get the message, and he had to constantly remind himself that this wasn't the time or place for something like that.

She was in no condition for something like that, but it still took a lot of self-control for him to wash her without thinking several impure thoughts. “You feel so good...” she mumbled. “Your touch...” She relaxed in his arms so much that he was the only thing holding her up, and if he were to let go of her, then she would easily drop down, slipping below the surface of the water.

When she was finally clean and when he had given her some time to just soak and enjoy her time in the bath, he then helped her out of the tub and stood her up on the bathroom floor, taking a towel and getting her dried off. She swayed while he did so, and he often had to reach and grab her before she toppled over. If only her fever would break soon, so that she wouldn't be so out of it!

When he had her dried off, he got her a fresh set of pajamas to change into and asked her if he could get her anything. “Are you hungry?” he asked. She nodded weakly, but didn't speak, and he helped her into his living room where he sat her on the couch before he went to cook for her. He was glad that he still had some broth in his cabinets, because he couldn't think of anything else that would be very good for the poor, sick girl.

When he had it boiled, he contemplated putting it in a bowl, but he was afraid that it might be too difficult for her to eat that way. Deciding to put it in something a little easied to handle, he got down a sports bottle that wouldn't be bothered by the heat of the broth and poured it in there, carrying the warm broth to where Pudding waited for him. Her head was drooping to the side and her eyes were hardly open; she looked close to falling back asleep.

“Hey,” he said gently, startling her back awake, and he sat down next to her, handing her the bottle. “I thought this might be an easier way for you to eat it. Is that okay?” But Pudding didn't say anything, taking the bottle from him with shaky hands, raising the bottle to her lips and drinking at the broth slowly. She struggled to hold the bottle at first, but as she emptied it into her mouth, it became easier for her to hold onto, until she had finished it all completely.

She set it aside and took a moment to catch her breath, even these simple actions enough to exhaust her completely. Her eyes threatened to close a few times while they sat there, but then she looked up at him and mumbled, “Tarutaru, I need to pee...can you...help me...?”

His face flushed at her words and he could feel the excitement he helped at watching her bathe return and grow, but he was quick to try and suppress it once again. No matter how much fun they had with things like that normally, it didn't change the situation and didn't change the fact that she was not even in her right mind, much less in the sort of condition for him to play with her in any sort of way. He took a moment to take a deep breath, calming his own urges, before he said, “Of course, let me help you up!”

However, when he helped her to stand up, it wasn't long before she was swaying again, and she nearly fell once again, so once again, he had no choice but to pick her up in his arms and carry her. It was no burden to him, however; he didn't mind the closeness, and all he really wanted was to make sure that she felt better, no matter what it took. If that meant he had to carry her everywhere in the mean time, if he had to do absolutely everything for her, then he was more than willing to do so.

And so he carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the toilet, not trusting her legs to remain steady even for the short time it would take to get her pajama pants off and to let her sit down on her own. He would have to manage to remove her pants while she was already sitting, but that wasn't impossible and he wasn't really worried about doing that...but he didn't factor in the fact that Pudding had not really been thinking clearly at all due to her fever, and that, since he hadn't told her of his plan, there was no way that she would know that was the case.

And so she had relaxed and given a little sigh of relief, mumbling something about it being just in time, and then he heard the trickle of urine splashing into the toilet and watched as a dark patch spread across the crotch of her pajama pants, just as he had reached for the waistband. She was wetting herself, for the second time that day, and there really wasn't much of anything he could do about it at this point but let her go on with it.

She gave a soft sigh of relief, and he was surprised by just how much she had been holding, considering the fact that she had already wet the bed once that day. He wondered if some of the broth had made it through her system that quickly, and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her wetting herself, at least a little bit. She didn't seem to notice at first, and was smiling lightly as she finished, the stream slowing to a stop. But then she paused, her face screwing up in confusion, and she opened her eyes and looked down.

“Oh no,” she mumbled, and looked up at him with an unfocused look in her eyes. “I guess I couldn't hold it long enough? I'm really sorry...I didn't...I didn't mean to do that...”

“Oh, no, no,” said Taruto, trying to regain his composure after that rather pleasant sight. “No, don't worry about, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for not telling you that I didn't have your pajamas off yet, I just sat you down without any warning, so it's really my fault and not yours.”

“But I made a mess again,” she said quietly, her head lolling to the side as she spoke. “I made a mess twice today and you have to clean it up...”

“No, no, don't worry about that! You were already sitting on the toilet so I don't have to clean up the floor, I just have to put the pajamas in the laundry with the other ones. It's no more of a mess, so all I really have to do is give you another bath,” he said. “Would you like that?”

She smiled and nodded, so he helped her strip down and kept her from sinking in the tub as he let her soak again. He didn't give her as thorough of a washing this time, since she had already had a very pleasant bath that day, but he still let her relax for a while, until he was certain that she was going to fall asleep in the water if he didn't pull her out and dry her right away. So he did, and he dressed her in a pair of his pajamas, since she was all out, and took her to the guest room, since his own bed needed to be stripped down and washed.

However, as soon as he sat her down on the bed in his guest room, she stopped him before he could turn away. “Tarutaru,” she cried weakly, “please...please don't leave me alone in here...I wanna be close to you...” Her voice was so weak and delirious that it was heartbreaking, and really, was cleaning up the mess that important? He could always do it later, and all he cared about was making sure that she was okay.

Walking back over to her, he said, “Alright, I'll stay right here with you until you're feeling better. How does that sound?”

Pudding nodded and mumbled something he could barely understand, but sounded a bit like she was telling him she loved him. He scooped her back into her arms and carried her away, going to sit down in a recliner where he could lay back a little bit while he was holding her. She snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arms tight around her, gently kissing her forehead. She wasn't anywhere near as warm as she had been earlier, so he hoped that that meant that her fever was dropping and that she was starting to get better.

While he held her, he began to rock back and forth slightly, hoping to get her to sleep quickly. Now that she was actually able to sleep, however, she didn't seem nearly as relaxed as she did the several times she nearly fell asleep at inconvenient times that day, and he knew that it would take a little bit of work to relax her. The poor thing had been through so much that day, had had to suffer so much that it was heartbreaking, and he wanted her to be able to sleep peacefully until she was finally starting to feel better, or at least well enough that she was coherent.

He began to sing softly to her after a moment, remembering a lullaby he had heard her sing to Heicha before. He didn't know all the words because he could sometimes barely understand her, she sang so softly to her sister, but he knew the tune and could hum when he didn't remember, and she was so out of it that she did not notice the little gaps in the song, enjoying every minute of it as she relaxed and began to slowly drift off to sleep. This time, when she fell asleep, it seemed much more restful, much more sound and solid, than before, and he was glad for that. It seemed that all she really needed was for him to hold her in his arms.

Patting her hair, he felt himself relaxing as well, holding her like this. He was rather tired after his day spent looking out for her, but he let her sleep a bit before he really allowed himself to relax. It was only when he felt his eyes closing of their own accord that he stopped trying to fight off sleep, and he joined her, holding her close as he drifted off as well.

~X~

When he woke up the next morning, he was a bit sore from falling asleep on a chair like that, but holding Pudding was a very nice thing to wake up to. And what was more, her forehead wasn't hot anymore, which meant that sometime during the night, her fever had finally broken. He held her for a bit longer before she finally began to stir, and then woke up completely, smiling fondly at him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her.

“A lot better,” she replied softly, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for taking such good care of me while I was sick!”

 


End file.
